Sólo Amigos
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: -AU y OoC- ¿Quién dice que no existe la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? Milo y Camus son amigos de la infancia. Aunque todo el mundo crea que ellos tienen otro tipo de relación, haciendo que ambos traten de demostrar lo contrario, a pesar de que hayan ciertas cosas que deban ocultar, entre ellas, los celos. CamusxMilo LoS. (Por el momento es género T) ¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami .**

 **Pasen por mi fanpage "Aquarius-chan Art.". También cree el grupo de Saint Seiya llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas …" donde pueden subir sus trabajos o armar debates. Links en mi perfil :D**

 **Esta historia fue escrita para ser publicada exclusivamente en "Fanfiction . net". El fanart de la portada es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Sólo Amigos**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Prólogo**

-Camus, Camus... - lo llamó desesperada la adolescente, corriendo tras él mientras éste caminaba - Camus espera.

-¿Eh? - se giró mostrando su calmo semblante a la chica, quien se detuvo abruptamente ni bien llegó a su lado - ¿Qué sucede?

-Camus, yo... - trató de recuperar el aliento. El de cabellos aguamarina suspiró.

-Espera Milo, primero respira hondo. No vaya a ser que te ahogues.

El clima era cálido, pero sin exagerar. El pasillo del colegio donde estaban parados estaba levemente invadido por compañeros y estudiantes de otros cursos. Ambos, de quince años de edad, vestían su uniforme: Camus con un pantalón gris; camisa mangas cortas, blanca y con los primeros botones sin abrochar, corbata roja y su largo cabello suelto. Milo, por su parte, llevaba su falda tableada gris a la altura de la mitad de sus muslos, medias blancas de por debajo de la rodilla, aparte de la camisa y corbata correspondiente.

-Hey - le tomó el mentón a la pelirroja para levantarle el rostro -, ¿qué te sucede? - preguntó suavemente.

-Camus... - titubeó.

-¿Qué? Dime.

-Necesito... - suspiró -. Necesito que me beses cuando te lo pida.

-Adiós - se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, siendo detenido por la joven.

-Camus espera, no seas idiota.

-Justamente por eso me voy - forcejeó -, porque no soy un idiota.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que no le harás este enorme favor a TU mejor amiga? - le reprochó.

-¿Un favor? ¡Y luego somos los hombres los que usan a las mujeres! - discutió.

-No te hagas el sensible porque es el calificativo que menos te queda. ¿Me vas a besar si o no?

-Te dije que no, tonta.

-Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta? - se cruzó de brazos -. Te daré el grandísimo honor de ser el primero que me bese. ¿Qué te parece?

-Te conozco desde que naciste mas o menos y pretendes que...

Sin que pueda evitarlo, Milo lo sujetó de la corbata y lo inclinó hacia ella, sorprendiéndolo. No se movieron de su posición sin importar que todos los que pasaban, murmuraban respecto a la escena. Sus labios se movían levemente con torpeza y ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados.

-Ah maldición, era verdad - se escuchó la queja, haciendo que se separen.

-¿Era verdad qué? - preguntó nervioso Camus.

-¿Cómo qué tonto? Que somos novios - rió incómoda. Antes de que su amigo pudiese reaccionar, lo sujetó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo -. ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Vamos a pasear un poco por el centro.

-Eh, Milo... - trató de llamarla mientras ella forcejeaba por arrastrarlo. Entonces suspiró y comenzó a caminar por su cuenta -. ¿Cuál era la película que querías ver?

Milo se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida. Sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Me llevarás?

-Por eso te estoy preguntando - y volvieron a caminar ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes -. Explícame - susurró.

-Bueno, ¿viste el chico que nos interrumpió? - el adolescente asintió-. Bueno, desde hace un tiempo me viene insistiendo en que salga con él y, como última alternativa, le dije que eras mi novio para sacármelo de encima.

-¿Tienes idea de que me debes una grande?

-Claro que no - sonrió -. Así como tú fuiste el primero que me besó, yo fui la primera en hacer lo mismo contigo - las mejillas de Camus se tornaron carmesí haciendo reír a su amiga -. Es increíble, el chico de hielo también se sonroja.

-Cállate idiota - le dijo molesto.

-Ya no te enojes - lo abrazó -. En verdad te debo una, eres el mejor.

* * *

 **Ocho años después...**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, lo que indicaba una cosa: ya eran las 7 de la mañana y debían alistarse para la universidad. Asearse, vestirse, preparar los materiales de estudio, desayunar e irse.

Milo, vestida con su pijama que consistía en una blusa sin mangas gris con estampado de frutitas que hacía juego con un mini short del mismo tono, se removió entre las sábanas celestes, quejándose. Se giró y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado para luego abrazarlo. Aún así, la molesta alarma seguía sonando.

-Camus - lo sacudió ya que no despertaba -. Camus despierta - lo escuchó murmurar algo inentendible -. Despierta o llegarás tarde a la universidad - vio que llevaba su mano a su rostro para refregarse los ojos. Seguido a ello apagó la alarma.

-Buenos días - se estiró.

-Buenos días. Pareciera como si no hubieras dormido bien - frunció levemente el ceño -. ¿Te molesté?

-No es eso, sabes que no me molestas - se sentó -. Es que anoche, luego de venir aquí, continuaste con tus pesadillas y estabas muy inquieta.

-Lo siento - bajó la mirada apenada.

-No te preocupes tonta - se levantó -. Vamos a empezar el día.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a alistarse. Camus visitó con unos jeans casual, una camiseta de manga corta negra y zapatilla, mientras dejaba su largo cabello suelto. Milo vistió unos pantaloncillos cortos y una blusa de tirantes blanca acompañados con unas sandalias. El conjunto la hacía lucir provocadora ya que realzaba sus muslos y su enorme busto. Además su maquillaje la complementaba.

-Por cierto, hoy tengo una cita después de salir de la universidad, así que no me esperes - avisó.

-Eso lo explica todo - murmuró.

-Discúlpame por tener vida social, chico de hielo - dijo irónica.

"Si le llamas a acostarte con cualquiera tener vida social...", pensó. -Mejor me reservo mis comentarios.

-Haces bien - tomó su bolso -. Deberías conseguir una novia.

-Si debería hacerlo - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta junto a su amiga -. Lo voy a hacer.

-Y yo voy a estar a tu lado para alentarte - le sonrió.

-Tonta - le sonrió levemente y salieron del departamento dispuestos a empezar el día.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** ¡Nueva historia! Se dieron cuenta que usé a Milo de LoS, lo imagino xD. Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Incluso el fanart que hice de Milo lo tengo terminado desde hace rato.

En fin, les comento que la historia va a tener mucho OoC, así que están advertidos. Además, para no hacer spoiler, voy a explicar algunas cosas en el capítulo que viene. ¡No desesperen! Éste es solo el prólogo :D. Además por el momento va a ser de género T... Por el momento :D

Sus reviews me dirán si continúo la historia o si la dejo para actualizarla a largo plazo, así que motívenme. En verdad me gustaría continuarla lo más rápido posible y los necesito a ustedes para saber si le sigo dando prioridad a otras historias que dejé en stand by. Además, su opinión me ayudan muchísimo :D

Sin más que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego n.n


	2. Reunión

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami .**

 _Pasen por mi fanpage_ _ **"Aquarius-chan Art."**_ _. También cree el grupo de Saint Seiya llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas …" donde pueden subir sus trabajos o armar debates. Links en mi perfil :D_

 **ADVERTENCIA: La primer parte de este cap tiene un poco de relleno ya que necesitaba hacer la presentación de otros personajes.**

 **Perdón por a demora! Es que la universidad y mi nuevo trabajo (conseguí trabajo, yay!) me están robando mucho tiempo e.e Espero que les guste el primer cap.**

* * *

 **Sólo Amigos**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 1: Reunión**

Los dos caminaban por el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían con destino al automóvil de Camus. El peli turquesa iba a un paso más rápido al mismo tiempo que preparaba la llave del vehículo mientras que la joven pelirroja caminaba con calma, contoneando sutilmente su figura. El francés abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dio paso a su compañera.

-¿Con quién irás hoy? - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Mmmm, no lo conoces - contestó - Es un chico de la universidad.

-Milo por favor ve con cuidado y cualquier problema que tengas llámame - imploró y la escuchó reírse -. ¿Qué?

-Es que pareces padre preocupado – no podía calmarse.

-Milo... - la llamó con molestia.

-Camus no tienes que preocuparte, además sabes que te llamaré si ocurre algo – le sonrió -. Ni mi padre se preocupa tanto.

-No claro - respondió con ironía -, por eso Kardia me dijo que si algo te sucedía, me mataba.

-Solo exagera - buscó calmarlo.

-Eso espero - mientras Camus se concentraba en el camino, Milo mensajeaba y reía por momentos.

Ellos eran lo que nadie creía: mejores amigos de la infancia. Se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron. Milo era la alocada y Camus era el calmo. Complementaban muy bien, a tal punto que se habían mudado juntos para ahorrar gastos. Pero era un problema para sus relaciones.

-Marin dice que te apresures que nos quiere mostrar algo - comentó Milo

-Déjame enviarle un audio - pidió. La chica acercó el celular y apretó el botón para grabar -. La próxima avísanos más temprano, ¿si? Porque no pienso tener algún accidente de tránsito. Suficiente que a tu amiga se le dio por ayudar a Harry Potter para encontrar los horrocrux y salimos tarde – la aludido le alejó el celular con el ceño fruncido pero conteniendo la risa y no cortó la grabación - dijo en tono de enojo, tratando de camuflarlo como un chiste.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo malo que es tu amigo? No nos ama - envió el audio y sonrió - Tampoco tardé tanto.

-Pero salimos tarde respondió serio

-¿Estás enojado?

-No.

-No lo parece - suspiró y miró al frente un tanto afligida. Odiaba cuando él se comportaba así. De repente, el sonido de su celular la distrajo de sus pensamiento. Era un audio.

- _¿El señorito amargura volvió a atacar? -_ resopló -. _Bien, lleguen cuando quieran, PERO LLEGUEN –_ se escucharon algunas quejas -. ¡ _Dámelo Aioria!_

- _Escucha bien Frozen -_ Camus revoleó los ojos en cuanto escuchó lo que su amigo le decía - _, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente en cuanto lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?_ \- el audio se cortó y suspiró.

-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de recordarle que soy mayor que él? - ella asintió y comenzó a escribir hasta que terminó y lo guardó.

-Camus – lo llamó y lo miró.

-¿Qué? - preguntó serio.

-No, nada - bajó la mirada.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Por momentos la pelirroja contestaba algún mensaje que su amiga le enviaba, pero en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra. Él, en cambio, se tomó el tiempo para pensar. Pero, ¿qué tenía que pensar? ¿En por qué estaba molesto? No era necesario, después de todo conocía bien la respuesta. Siguió hasta encontrarse con la universidad donde ambos estudiaban. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y allí divisó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal Milo? - saludó el rubio -. Olaf ven, tenemos que hablar.

-Marin - miró hacia la aludida -, ya te dije que debes dejar de ver Frozen con el idiota este. ¿No ves que le afecta a su cerebrito? - la chica, que estaba hablando con la otra pelirroja, rio ante el comentario.

-No es mi culpa, lo sabes - contestó.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar mal de mi? - protestó Aioria.

-¡Jamás! - se sumó Milo riendo.

Las dos jóvenes carcajeaban mientras el rubio llevaba arrastrando a su amigo. Camus tironeaba para soltarse, pero el otro imponía mas fuerza.

-¿Me dirás que te tiene de tan mal humor?

-Nada, simplemente no dormí bien - contestó sereno.

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso? - el aludido asintió - ¿No será también porque Milo saldrá con alguien hoy luego de clases?

-¿Cómo es que...? - cuestionó extrañado para ser interrumpido.

-¿Recuerdas quién es la mejor amiga de ella? - suspiró - Mira Camus...

-No empieces de nuevo. Ya te dije que ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¡Camus por favor!

-Juro que odio cuando te pones así. Si estuviera interesado en ella, ya habría hecho algo - comentó molesto.

-¿Y no lo hiciste ya? ¿O hicieron? - Camus se detuvo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido mientras Aioria seguía caminando como si nada.

-Eres un idiota - bufó molesto

-¿Sabes cuántos en esta universidad darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar? - contestó riendo al saber que estaba molestando a su amigo.

-Confirmado, eres un idiota - escuchó como su amigo reía.

Los dos siguieron su camino hasta el aula donde cursarían su materia correspondiente mientras hablaban de cualquier tema.

* * *

-¿Qué harás hoy? -cuestionó la pelirroja mientras caminaban con paso calmo hacia las instalacio9nes de la universidad.

-Un chico me invitó a salir, pero no se si ir.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo se - bajó la mirada -. Es lindo y divertido, pero...

-No es él.

-Exacto - sonrió con amargura -. Pero no importa, algún día lo superaré.

-Entonces ve si quieres hacerlo – le sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué Marin? - se paró con porte de fortaleza -. Iré.

-Me parece muy bien – la japonesa la abrazó y siguieron caminando -. Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿hiciste las actividades que habían para hoy? ¡Eran imposibles!

-Ni que lo digas, Camus tuvo que ayudarme y hasta a él le costaron – se expresó frustrada.

-Fueron horribles - suspiró -, yo agradezco que mi papá es bioquímico. Y le agradezco fervientemente al creador de las video-llamadas.

Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a un aula muy espaciosa. Exhalaron cuando vieron prácticamente todos los asientos ocupados y se dispusieron a encontrar lugar para ellas. Solo estuvieron unos breves minutos buscando hasta que vieron dos juntos libres. Se sentaron y comenzaron a sacar sus útiles hasta que a Milo le llegó un mensaje a su celular. Lo buscó en su bolso y leyó el contenido.

-Lee – le alcanzó el teléfono móvil a su amiga.

-"Iremos al cine y luego a mi casa, ¿te parece? La pasaremos muy bien" y un emoji de carita sonriente – la miró -. ¿Irás?

-¡Claro! Me invitó a ir a ver Avengers Age of Ultron – se exaltó -. Sería muy idiota de mi parte no ir - escuchó a la de cabellos enrulados reír.

-Tienes mucha razón.

La clase dio inicio, terminando con las charla de las jóvenes amigas. Anotaban lo que decía y escribía en la pizarra el profesor. Pasada la clase, con su respectivo receso, ambas pelirrojas se apresuraron en salir hacia el comedor, mientras algún que otro compañero se disponía a observar ambas bellezas. Corrieron y divisaron a los otros dos que la esperaban.

-Mi amor - gritó Marin y se abalanzó sobre un Camus distraído que, por poco, se caía.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona - advirtió Aioria un tanto molesto mientras Milo reía. Marin miró al francés y negó.

-Es Camus, así que no me equivoqué.

-Marin esto es un tanto incómodo - confesó el de cabellos agua marina -. ¿Podrías ir con tu novio?

-¿Por qué eres tan malo y no quieres aceptar la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros? - cuestionó mientras simulaba llanto.

-¡Marin, por favor! - exclamaron Camus avergonzado y Aioria molesto, haciendo que la chica se ría.

-Marin, me vas a dejar sin amigos – carcajeaba Milo -. Déjalo o el gatito va a saltar directo a la yugular.

-¡No me llames gatito! - la de cabellos enrulados se soltó y abrazó a su novio.

-No te enojes, sabes que es una broma – le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Sabes que te amo a ti.

-Aw que bonitos - sonrió Milo.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó cínico Camus -. En momentos como este es cuando me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Marin para que el idiota este le haga caso – se masajeó el hombro mientras empezaron a caminar al mostrador del lugar -. ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

-Como todas mis verduras - contestó sonriente.

Cada uno ordenó su pedido, esperando mas de quince minutos a recibirlos. Luego buscaron una mesa con cuatro asientos disponibles y se sentaron a disfrutar de su apetecible almuerzo. Milo y Marin pidieron cuarto de libra con papas, Camus carne asada con papas noicette y Aioria una presa de pollo con ensalada.

-¡Espera Marin! - se apresuro en decir Milo al verla morder su hamburguesa -. No la mastiques - sac{o su celular y se puso su comida en la boca al igual que su amiga para sacar una foto de las dos -. Esto será un éxito en Instagram - sonrió.

-La próxima vez avisa con mas tiempo - reprochó divertida la oriental.

-Espero que ustedes dos le den me gusta - advirtió a sus amigos.

-Claro – dijeron al unísono mientras comían, desinteresados de lo que hacían las dos jóvenes.

Los cuatro dejaron pasar esa hora de descanso comiendo y charlando. Camus había conocido a Marin en su primer año de universidad y se hicieron amigos al poco tiempo mientras que en otro curso conoció a Aioria. Y fue gracias al francés que ambos terminaron saliendo juntos.

Una vez que terminaron, se levantaron y se fueron a las aulas. Esta vez Milo y Camus asistían juntos.

-No me vas a decir con quien saldrás, ¿verdad? - cuestionó el de cabellos aguamarina caminando.

-¿Te interesa? - retrucó la pelirroja de manera altanera.

-Si te pregunto es porque si me importa – la chica no contestó -. ¿En verdad no lo conozco?

-Bueno, tal vez lo conozcas un poco – se mordió el labio inferior -, es Bian.

-¡Bian! Con...ese saldrás - expeló con reproche -. Es un imbécil.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, conmigo fue amable.

-Milo, contigo todos son amables - suspiró y pensó -. "Con tal de llevarte a la cama".

-Entonces dime una cosa – lo miró de reojo -. Según tú, ¿quién es lo suficientemente bueno para mí? - el aludido no contestó, simplemente siguió su trayecto con el ceño apenas fruncido -. Bien, cuando te dignes a contestarme te haré caso. Mientras tanto seguiré saliendo con imbéciles.

Milo se adelantó y abrió la puerta del aula para poder entrar siendo seguida por su amigo. Una vez adentro pudo divisar al chico que la llevaría al cine esa tarde a pocos metros de distancia y le dedicó una sonrisa. Camus, por su parte, le destinó una mirada frívola que Bian supo captar, haciendo que agache la mirada un tanto intimidado. Por supuesto, sin que la joven se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

Las otras cuatro horas pasaron rápidamente, siendo solo interrumpidas por un breve intervalo en el que el par de amigos se quedaron sentados conversando. Aunque Camus quería ocultar su mal humor, Milo había notado su estado de ánimo desde el principio, motivo por el que permaneció a su lado a pesar de que Bian le envió un mensaje para que lo acompañe.

El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde y el profesor dio por terminado el día. Los estudiantes salieron, algunos apresurados y otros con calma. Milo y Camus quedaron entre los últimos.

-Tal vez llegue un poco tarde – le avisó la chica.

-Esta bien.

-No te preocupes por la comida.

-De acuerdo – la pelirroja suspiró.

-Me voy.

-Adiós - tomó su bolso y se marchó un poco dolida por la actitud que había tomado el francés. Él, por otro lado, se mantenía serio.

-Debes dejar de molestarte, imbécil - se dijo muy bajo a sí mismo y salió.

Cuando iba camino hacia su auto, vio que su amigo se acercaba. Aioria estaba solo, por lo que dedujo que Marin ya se había ido.

-Oye Camus – lo llamó -, ¿quieres ir a una reunión?

-¿Una reunión?

-Si, la invitaron a Marin y ella me dijo a mí que la acompañe y que te pregunte a ti si querías ir – vio la duda en su rostro -. Vamos, ven. Ella conoce a todos allí, llegará algún momento en el que me gustaría tener a un conocido con quien hablar. Además no tiene nada que hacer

-No se Aioria, estoy un poco cansado...

-Por favor, no me hagas suplicarte - imploró juntando las palmas de sus manos.

-Aioria... - pensó -. De acuerdo, pero no pienso tomar mas de dos vasos de cerveza en el caso de que haya.

-¡Gracias! - lo abrazó - ¿Vemos en tu auto? Le dije a Marin que se lleve el mío.

-Bien, súbete.

* * *

La película había acabado. Milo comía las últimas palomitas que habían en el balde donde figuraban los protagonistas de la película.

-No fue la gran cosa - manifestó -, esperaba algo mejor.

-Para mí estuvo bien - siguió Bian.

-Winter Soldier estuvo mucho mejor, no se por qué les habrá costado llegar a ese nivel.

-Esa no la vi, no soy muy fanático del Capitán América - expresó.

-Yo tampoco, pero si soy seguidora de Marvel - tomó el ultimo sorbo de su gaseosa -. Con Camus siempre miramos muchas películas los fines de semana y hace poco vimos casi todas del MCU.

-Eres muy unida a él, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto - contestó con una sonrisa -, somos amigos de la infancia. Nos entendemos mutuamente y, gracias a eso, formamos un buen equipo, por lo que convivir con él no es difícil.

-¿Y alguna vez te sentiste atraída a él? - preguntó dubitativo. Luego de unos segundos, Milo rió.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? - el joven no contestó -. Camus es mi amigo, nada mas.

-¿Ni siquiera tuvieron algo? Porque él siempre actúa muy sobreprotector conmigo.

-Mira – se detuvo frente a él y lo miró seria -, no te voy a negar que nos besamos porque si, lo hicimos. Pero Camus siempre me cuidó y estuvo conmigo tanto en los mejores como en los peores momentos. ¿Entiendes? Él está por sobre muchas personas.

-Es que es muy sospechoso. Siempre se la pasan juntos de un lado al otro, por lo visto él es celoso y...

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy – se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cine.

-Milo espero – Bian la alcanzó -. Discúlpame, solo ponte en mi lugar – la chica lo miró y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, me pagaré un taxi. Adiós.

Sin más salió del lugar dejando al joven allí. Luego de una leve espera y el viaje, llegó al edificio y se adentró en el ascensor. Pasaron siete pisos para que al fin llegue a destino. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-Camus, espero que hayas preparado la comida porque... - se calló al ver que las luces estaban apagadas -. ¿Camus?

Lo buscó en su habitación y no estaba allí. Le resultó extraño hasta que recordó la reunión a la que iban a asistir Marin y Aioria y supuso que lo habían invitado. Dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a bañarse. En cuanto salió comenzó a realizar las tareas de la universidad sin preocuparse. Pero la hora pasaba y el francés no llegaba. "Ya es tarde" se dijo a sí misma al ver que eran las 23:15. Suspiró y siguió con lo suyo.

Media hora más tarde, el ruido de las llaves advirtieron su llegada.

-Buenas noches – lo saludó intrigada.

-Buenas noches, Milo - pasó por al lado suyo. La pelirroja se extrañó al ver en su rostro una leve y constante sonrisa -. Pensé que no estarías por aquí aún.

-Llegué temprano – el de cabellos agua marina la miró -. Tenías razón, Bian es un imbécil.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, me dijo algo que es distinto, pero no fue algo que no pudiera solucionar – le sonrió -. ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-Aioria me pidió que lo acompañe a una reunión - se acercó y le acarició la cabeza -. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No por favor, la última vez que dijiste eso, terminaste a los golpes - rió -. ¿La pasaste bien?

-Si – se arrimó al refrigerador, sacó una botella con agua y se la sirvió en un vaso -. Conocí a una chica.

-¿Una...chica? - lo miró sorprendida.

-Si, es simpática, lista, divertida y linda – le ofreció un vaso a su amiga, quien lo tomó por inercia al aun seguir sorprendida.

-¿Ah si? - titubeó.

-El sábado saldremos y tendré la oportunidad de conocerla aun mas - tomó un poco de agua -. Menos mal que Aioria me invitó.

-Si, al final saliste ganando - forzó una sonrisa -. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Hilda.

-Así que Hilda - suspiró -. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de conocerla.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** No tengo perdón. Casi tres meses para actualizar T-T Pero fue todo una acumulación de cosas: luego de esta historia actualicé otros fics, falta de inspiración (que solo aparecía para dibujar), universidad y mi nuevo trabajo. Además desde ya les advierto que posiblemente me tarde un poco en actualizar porque, entre mis planes está hacer el cosplay de Seraphina con la escama de Poseidón de TLC! Voy a concursar con ella, así que le voy a poner todo mi empeño :D

Me costó muchísimo escribir este cap, pero ya le di el pie para que la actualización sea mas sencilla :D Les gustó? Si es así por favor déjenme su review así la continúo n.n Su opinión es muy importante :D Ah! Y no tengo nada en contra de Hilda (incluso la adoro), pero se las va a ver densa xD

Sin mucho que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos lue


End file.
